A day out of time
by lexie allgood
Summary: A girl named Anna is having a terrible time coping with the sudden loss of her family when she is approached by a stranger who offers her a chance to go back in time. It is there that she meets the Doctor and her world changes forever. (I am rubbish with summaries)


I do not own any of the Doctor Who universe but Anna is mine. I have never wrote a character with such a troubled past. I guess that is how my brain works at on in the morning. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Prologue

A girl was lying in a bed crying just as she had done for so many nights. Her life had not always been like this but two years ago when her parents and sister died in a car crash she just couldn't cope. She was a senior in college and although she had continued her studies because she knew it was what her family had wanted for her, she didn't want it. She had no one to talk to and she had tried to keep everything bottled up but every night she cried and every day she walked around like a zombie with nothing to live for. Her name was Anna and this Is the story of how she found something to live for.

One day as she was sitting at a café watching people pass by someone in a suit sat down in the chair opposite of her and effectively blocked her view of the mime she had been watching. "EHH…what do you think you are doing?" she asked the man.

"Anna Freeman?" the man in the suit asked her.

"Yes" she said wearily. How did he know her name? She was pretty sure she had never seen him before.

"I am bob."

"Bob… Is that your real name? I have always wanted to meet a Bob." She watched the man shift in his seat.

"No, It is not my real name." fake-Bob said.

"Than what is?" she asked. All fake-Bob did was stare at her. After a moment she knew he wouldn't tell her so she said "Right than fake-Bob, what is it that you want?"

"You have been chosen..."

It was her turn to shift in her seat. "Chosen for what?" she asked.

"Our project."

Anna gulped "And what project would that be?"

"I work for a company that sends people through time. You have been selected to go through time to where ever you want and spend some time there."

"Are you serious? There is no one who can do that. That kind of technology does not exist."

"It does for us." Fake-Bob said.

"Okay for a moment let's just say that I believe you; why would you chose me?"

"You have no one. You are completely alone in the world. You have no ties to this world and would not be missed."

"Oh… well you sure know how to make a girl feel special fake-Bob."

She thought she got a slight smile from him but before she could actually confirm it, it was gone. "We would like you to accept this offer."

"What, an offer to travel through time with technology that does not exist because I have no one who would miss me? That sounds like a plot to kidnap me. Are you trying to kidnap me fake-Bob?"

"If I were I would not be sitting here talking to you."

"Hmm… or maybe you are trying to throw me off and then you are going to kidnap me later after you have lulled me into a false sense of security."

She saw the ghost smile again and waited for him to say something. "Well I guess you are just going to have to take a risk."

"Or I could just walk away." she tilted her head to the side and watched him.

"You will not because if there is even the slightest chance that I am telling the truth than that means that you could have an escape from the pain that you are experiencing every day. You could get away from the shadow that the death of your family has caused and do something fun. You will continue sitting in that chair because you are curious."

Again somewhere in her brain she registered that he knew too much about her but she wasn't listening to it at the moment. "But it cannot be true. It does not exist."

He seemed to know that she would not be able to accept this yet but he knew that she would at some point. "Listen, we would love to give you this opportunity. It Is real…this is my card…call if you change your mind." Fake-bob handed her the card and she looked at it.

She read the name of the company a loud "Bad wolf?" she looked to the guy now standing. "I am not going to change my mind."

"Yes you will. One time it will be too much. One day you will wake up and be completely unable to pull yourself together enough to function. The pain will be unbearable and you will have two choices; end it all or take a chance. One day you will call. Trust me you will." With that he walked away and faded into the crowd.

Two weeks later she sat in her room with tears streaming down her face and her phone in her hand. She was going to call him. In her mind there was only one choice. She could never take her own life because to her life was precious. It was a gift and she would never -could never- take it away.

She listened for the guy to pick up than she said "Okay…I will take the chance. But I swear if you try any funny business you will not be happy with the outcome."

* * *

Thanks for reading. The Doctor will come in in the next chapter I promise. Please leave a review! (PS. nothing is worth taking your life. Everything gets better, the storm passes.) I hope this story can lift some peoples spirits.


End file.
